disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maleficent/Gallery
Images of Maleficent. Promotional Images Maleficent-SB.png|Proud Maleficent official art villains_01.png|Spell Casting official art Poster maleficent.jpg Maleficent-sleeping-beauty.jpg Maleficent-sleeping-beauty-3.jpg 3844106261 2c7eb7516e o.jpg Maleficent Dragon -Wallpaper- copy.jpg Fantasmic_Resized.jpg|Maleficent and Mickey Mouse Kingdom Keepers I Disney After Dark Alternate Cover.jpg|Maleficent in the cover of Kingdom Keepers I: Disney After Dark 3rdimage.jpg|Maleficent her photo as a girl (villains files) Maleficent's One Villain dollar bill.jpg|Maleficent's One Villain dollar bill Melificent rollover.png Melificent.png Malefica 2.jpg maleficent-angelina-jolie.jpg|First official picture of Maleficent Disney-maleficent-poster.jpg|Maleficent Film poster Maleficent-(2014)-41.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-50.jpg Maleficent International Poster.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-57.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-56.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-58.jpg|Maleficent with wings Maleficent-(2014)-67.jpg Maleficent Still There is Evil in this World Poster.jpg Maleficent_2_Months_Poster.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-124.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-125.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-126.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-127.jpg Production Cels, Drawings and Concept Art Maleficentconcept.jpg|Concept art of old version of Maleficent. Maleficentconcept1.jpg|One of old concept arts of Maleficent. Maleficentconcept2.jpg|Concept art of Maleficent. Tumblr lol3132jSx1qkkatlo1 500.jpg|Concept art of Maleficent. Maleficentconcep3.jpg|Maleficent's final concept art. Maleficentconcep4.jpg|Another version of Maleficent's final concept art. Maleficent design.JPG|One of the original character designs for Maleficent, drawn by Marc Davis Maleficentdrawing.jpg|Production drawing of Maleficent and Diablo. Maleficentdrawing2.jpg|Production drawing of scowling Maleficent. Maleficentdrawing4.jpg|Production drawing of mad Maleficent Maleficentdrawing3.jpg|Production drawing of evilly smiling Maleficent. Maleficentcel2.jpg|Rare production cel of angry Maleficent. Maleficentcel.jpg|Rare production cel of Maleficent producing lightnings. Maleficentcel3.jpg|Rare production cel of Maleficent transforming herself into dragon. tumblr_n06r7r7fuF1tprxmso2_1280.jpg|By Marc Davis from The Archive Series - Animation tumblr_n06r7r7fuF1tprxmso6_1280.jpg|Early concept art by Eyvind Earle from Before the Animation Begins; The Art and Lives of Disney Inspirational Sketch Artists; published 1996; by John Canemaker Sleeping Beauty Sheets 1.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 4.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 5.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 6.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 7.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 8.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 9.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 10.jpg ''Sleeping Beauty sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-661.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-269.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-674.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-690.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-693.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-695.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-699.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-701.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-709.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-722.jpg Maleficent got surprised - KMP.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-734.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-746.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-750.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-765.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-769.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-777.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-785.jpg|"Listen well, all of you!" sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-791.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-796.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-804.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-813.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-421.jpg|"Before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindel of a spinning wheel and DIE!!!" Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-1041.jpg Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Maleficent laughs Aurora-Maleficent-sleeping-beauty-1003813_477_320.jpg|Maleficent commanding Aurora to touch the spindle Quotemaleficent.jpg|"''You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat ME?! Me, the mistress of ALL EVIL!" sleepingbeautymaleficent.jpg 20100715043244!Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent and Prince Philip Maleficent-sleeping-beauty-8270029-700-655.jpg|Maleficent and Diablo standing in front of their home, The Forbidden Mountains. Maleficent and Diablo.jpg|Maleficent and her raven Diablo Maleficent and Diablo.png Maleficent220.jpg|Maleficent as a Dragon Maleficento.jpg sleepingbeauty_1022.jpg|Maleficent defeated, stabbed by the Sword of Truth by Prince Phillip Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-7064.png|Maleficent's Death Maleficent's Facial Expression 3 - kmp.PNG Stand Back you fools - Maleficent - kmp.PNG Maleficent's fIRE - kmp.PNG Maleficent ironic smile - kmp.PNG I'd best be on my way 2 - KMP .PNG Maleficent laughing ironicaly - kmp.PNG Maleficent SIDE VIEW2 - kmp .png I'd best be on my way - KMP .png Maleficent_stare.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1686.jpg|"And what about the town, the forest, the mountains?" sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1706.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1718.jpg|"Cradle!" sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1726.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1739.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1742.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1743.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1761.jpg|"FOOLS!" sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1775.jpg|Maleficent attacks her goons sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1792.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1832.jpg|"Search for a maid of sixteen, with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose." sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6607.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6645.jpg|"This is a pleasant surprise..." sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6660.jpg|"I set my trap for a peasant and Lo! I catch a prince!" sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6671.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6676.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7065.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7093.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7095.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7096.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7103.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7104.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7105.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7213.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7218.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7227.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7393.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7408.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7788.jpg|"SILENCE!" sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7793.jpg|"You tell those fools too..." sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7795.jpg|Horrified of what has happened to her pet sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7799.jpg|Spots Phillip escaping sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7843.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7860.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7861.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7864.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7872.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7989.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7991.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-849.jpg|"Stand back your fools!" Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-850.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps com-7426.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps com-7428.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps com-7433.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps com-7448.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps com-7467.jpg|"For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well." ''House of Mouse 133287981915671.png|Maleficent in House of Mouse MandH.jpg|Maleficent and Hades image_0086.jpg|Maleficent in ''Mickeys House of Villains Dragon Maleficent in House of Mouse.png|Maleficent in her dragon with Mushu, Elliot the Dragon, Madam Mim in her dragon form, and The Reluctant Dragon Dragon Maleficent with Chernabog in Mickey's House of Villains.png|Maleficent in her dragon form with Chernabog. Not a macth made in heaven.jpg Jafar burned.png Jafar,Maleficent.png Algunos Dibus público HoM.png HookMaleficent.jpg|Maleficent and Captain Hook in House of Mouse Villanos en House of Mouse.jpg Maleficent&Hades.png ChernabogMaléfica&Lobo HoV.png Hades&Maléfica.png Maléfica dragón HoM.png Maléfica&Diablo HOM.png AlgunosVillanos HoM.png Sombrerero&Maléfica.png Chernabog&DragonMaleficent.jpg Maleficent-House of Villains.jpg Chernabog&DragonMaleficent04.jpg Chernabog&DragonMaleficent03.jpg Chernabog&DragonMaleficent02.jpg Mery in House of Mouse.jpg ''Once Upon a Time MaleficentOUaT3.png|Kristin Bauer van Straten as Maleficent MaleficentOUaT1.png|Maleficent in her dragon form MaleficentOUaT2.png|Maleficent's ghost appears before Captain Hook. Maleficent Maleficent_film_Still_003.jpg|Trailer Still Maleficent new still.jpg Maleficent and Diablo Live Action.jpg|"I too shall bestow a gift upon the child." Maleficent in the dark.jpg Maleficent (3).png Maleficent (2).png Maleficent2TheClassicMaleficentPose.png Maleficent1NoteTheSpinningWheelAtFarRight.png Maleficent-(2014)-6.png|"How wonderful" Maleficent-(2014)-5.png|Maleficent gains her staff Maleficent-(2014)-4.png Maleficent-(2014)-3.png Maleficent-(2014)-1.png Maleficent-(2014)-8.png Maleficent-(2014)-9.jpg Maleficent on throne.png Maleficent casts a spell.png Maleficent freezes Aurora.png Maleficent near the battlefield.png Maleficent-(2014)-33.png Maleficent-(2014)-32.png Maleficent-(2014)-25.png Maleficent-(2014)-18.png Maleficent-(2014)-17.png Maleficent-(2014)-16.png Maleficent-(2014)-14.png Maleficent-(2014)-13.png|"Well, well." Maleficent-(2014)-12.png Maleficent-(2014)-11.png|Maleficent's shadow Maleficent-(2014)-35.jpg Maleficent Screenshots.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-42.jpg|Maleficent with a younger aurora Maleficent-(2014)-43.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-44.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-48.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-46.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-52.jpg|Maleficent enters the castle Maleficent-(2014)-54.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-59.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-60.png|Maleficent flying Maleficent-(2014)-66.png Maleficent-(2014)-65.png Maleficent-(2014)-64.png Maleficent-(2014)-63.png Maleficent-(2014)-62.png Maleficent-(2014)-61.png Maleficent-(2014)-68.JPG|Maleficent with Diaval Maleficent Screenshots 2.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-73.png Maleficent-(2014)-71.png Maleficent-(2014)-70.png Maleficent at the side.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-84.png Maleficent-(2014)-91.jpg|Sadden over the loss of her wings Maleficent-(2014)-93.png Maleficent-(2014)-92.png Maleficent-(2014)-96.png Maleficent-(2014)-97.png Maleficent-(2014)-115.png Maleficent-(2014)-112.png Maleficent-(2014)-111.png Maleficent-(2014)-107.png Maleficent-(2014)-106.png Maleficent Screenshots 6.png Maleficent Screenshots 7.png Maleficent-(2014)-119.png|"Oh dear..." Video games Maleficent_in_Mickey_Mousecapade.jpg|(Mickey Mousecapade) EMPtraits Scar CHMALFIECENT.jpg|Epic Mickey stained-glass portrait of Maleficent, Scar, and Captain Hook. 195px-Disney-universe-playstation-3 109056.jpg|Maleficent costume in Disney Universe ''Kingdom Hearts' series Malefpete.jpg|Maleficent with Pete Bbs7.jpg|Maleficent with Aqua Image.png MaleficentCoded.png Maleficent Riku.JPG|Maleficent with Riku Screenshot psp kingdom hearts birth by sleep056.jpg|Maleficent with Terra Terra Maleficent.jpg Maleficent_KH.png|Maleficent Maleficent_HT_KHII.png|Maleficent in Halloween Town in Kingdom Hearts II Maleficent_KHREC.png Maleficent.png Maleficent_(Dragon)_KHBBS.png|Dragon Maleficent in Birth by Sleep Maleficent_(Dragon)_KH.png DL_MaleficentAvatar1.png|Maleficent's Sprite (BBS) DL_MaleficentAvatar2.png|Maleficent's Sprite (Dragon BBS) Gsdx 20110509130747 550x413.jpg|Maleficent with Jafar Gsdx 20110509130917 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190114 550x413.jpg Maleficent-l 4f1e9d5867dcd 992.jpg Riku's Keyblade 01 KH.png Riku Maleficent hdmix.jpg 07 HD 1.5 Remix.png Ensembles-8-Maleficent.png DL_Sprite_Maleficent_KHBBS.png Disney parks 2961810061 09d0b3a42f.jpg|Maleficent with Jafar 2889405200 caf3ac1ab0.jpg|Maleficent in Fantasmic! The-dragon-in-agony-565x424.jpg|Dragon Maleficent in Fantasmic! Maleinstar.jpg|Maleficent in Starlight Dreams Disneyvillains10.jpg DSCN1908.JPG|Maleficent in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. DSCN5607.JPG WDW Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom--Maleficent Battle in Fantasyland - YouTube.jpg Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom-Final Hades Battle - YouTube4.jpg MaleficentinDisneylandFun.jpg|Maleficent in''Disneyland Fun'' maleficentautograph.jpg|Maleficent's signature. 0545.JPG Dragon maleficent dlrp.png|Dragon Maleficent, at La Taniere Du Dragon fofmaleficent.png|Maleficent in the Festival of Fantasy Parade. Merchandise $(KGrHqR,!pEE63YiCukL.jpg|McDonald's Maleficent toy Maleficent Dragon Pin.jpg Villains maleficent.jpg|Maleficent's designer doll sketch 1259039300005-1.jpg MalWDCC.jpg|Maleficent from the WDCC Maleficent & Dragon picture frame.jpg Maleficent Dragon toy.JPG Maleficent Dragon figure.jpg Maleficent-to-Dragon transformation pin.jpg maleficent figure.jpg sleeping beauty 013.jpg Stitch Maleficent.jpeg Minnie_Mouse_as_Maleficent.jpg Pluto_as_Maleficent.jpeg kh_maleficent.jpg Maleficent-to-Dragon transformation pin.jpg maleficentwish_martinhsu.jpg Maleficent withGoonspin.jpg Deluxe Maleficent Snow Globe.jpg maleficentdoll.jpg|Original doll from 1959. tumblr_n13oocnTH21qa2r95o1_500.jpg|Upcoming Maleficent Merchandise tumblr_n13h3p6mA81qa2r95o1_500.jpg|Maleficent Pop Funko Vinyl Collectables Maleficent-(2014)-34.jpg __plush.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-37.jpg maleficent doll.PNG maleficent dolls2.PNG Maleficent Sculpture 1.jpg Maleficent Sculpture 2.jpg Maleficent Sculpture 3.jpg malificent bookmark.jpg malificent cupcake thing.jpg malificent_vinyl_thing.jpg See also * Dragon Maleficent/Gallery Category:Character galleries